


Love In Hate (A Dreamnoblade Story) (Discontinued)

by VeryGuiltyShipper



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, M/M, realistic minecraft au, royal au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26215648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeryGuiltyShipper/pseuds/VeryGuiltyShipper
Summary: Real Minecraft AUIn the large world of Minecraft, there are many skilled and talented fighters. But among all these, two stand high above the rest.To no one's surprise, one was from Sleepy Kingdom known for its exceptionally talented and strong fighters. It was its prodigious prince, Prince Technoblade. For his skill, he was nicknamed the Blood God by people all over the world of Minecraft.But the other came as a surprise. He wasn't of any royal standing and neither was he from a family of nobility. Yet somehow, this 'nobody' now known as Dream suddenly rised to the top of the very prestigious MC tournament last year, rivaling and second only to the Blood God himself.With the tournament coming up again soon, it would make sense for these two to despise each other, right? Well, maybe but love and hate are two sides of the same coin. Some would even say that there's actually... Love in Hate.DISCLAIMER: I am not shipping Dream and Techno irl, only their online personas. Think of it as me shipping anime versions of their Minecraft skins rather than the actual people behind the screen.I am not trying to pressure anyone to get together. Everything in this story is pure fantasy.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Dave | Technoblade
Comments: 54
Kudos: 442





	1. Chapter 1

The entire inventory of another dead player was dropped to the ground. Her item droppings consisted of iron armor, weapons, a few tools and a stack of yellow wool. Despite these valuables, the pink haired man right beside them only continued trying to break the blue wool that was blocking his path to victory.

Once the block was removed, the royally dressed man was about to break the bed when suddenly, out of nowhere, another player wearing blue leather had tried to get the jump on him.

"Technooo...!!!" The other player angrily shouted but with a relaxed expression, the pink haired man known as Technoblade responded by simply blocking the other's sword with his shears. Quickly, he proceeded to swipe under his opponent's feet, knocking him off balance. After doing so, he swiftly but tightly grabbed his wrist then threw the other player to the nearby void. It was a very clean 'kill' to say the least.

The other's screams could be heard but Technoblade simply ignored it as he boredly returned to his original task of breaking the bed. After doing a few continuous punches to the bed, it broke which prevented the other player from respawning and returning to the fight. Immediately, fireworks were sounded as he was declared the victor of yet another casual bedwars game.

For others, now would be the time to celebrate as he was rewarded with more riches but for the prince, well, it felt more like a disappointment. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose as he thought back to his opponents' movements. In his mind, he was criticizing them. All too predictable, all too easy to counter.

As the prince was doing so, purple particles were surrounding him until a bright light consumed his entire being. It teleported him back to the lobby but still left a lingering tingly feeling for a bit, as always when going through a portal. He was used to it but it still felt a bit funny.

But anyways, there there were dozens of portals around the room and one of them led back to the main portal room where he could access yet another portal to go back to his home kingdom. Unfortunately, he could barely see any portals due to the sheer number of people immediately going to him. Each one was trying question him, praise him or trying to start some random conversation as if they're childhood friends or something.

One thing they all had in common though was that they were all way too close for comfort. Techno stared blankly at everyone, shaking his head as he was internally judging them.

He raised his hand in a dismissive motion before speaking with a bored and calm yet powerful tone.  
"Quiet..." Everyone went silent. "I don't have time for this nonsense." With sweat dropping from their foreheads, the crowd immediately made a path for him. Satisfied, Techno dropped his arm back to his side and made his way through the crowd.

Finally, Techno arrived at the portal to the main portal room. Once he entered, he was transported to a place with only a well designed quartz platform to stand on as it floated in some abyss-like place. The endless abyss surrounding him looked as though it was a purple-tinted night sky. It didn't cast too much light but the place was well lit by the hundreds of portals glowing. Each portal had at least one to even twenty people in line trying to go through.

The prince simply walked by as he tried to make his way to his portal but each step he took was noticed by people around him. Even without making noise, his mere presence would always be noticed by everyone. He paid no mind to them though as he casually played with his long pink hair. Absentmindedly, he just kept making a braiding pattern until he reached his hair's end before letting go and repeating the process.

Finally, after walking for around half an hour, he was at the portal home. There wasn't anyone trying to go through since he left at early dawn so it was probably still morning back at his kingdom.

On the other side, Techno's younger brother, Tommy was with his friend Tubbo. Tubbo was spouting random fun facts to which Tommy usually responded to with light teasing and fun snarky remarks. The two were having their conversation right by the portal as they were waiting for Tommy's older brother to arrive.

Eventually, Techno's figure came out of the portal and the two's conversation went to a sudden halt. "Hey Technobrother! You're back!" Tommy said with obvious glee and excitement.

"Hello, your highness-- I mean, uh... Mr. Blade? Sir...-" In contrast to his friend, Tubbo was having a bit of trouble with his words.

"Tubbo, how many times do I have to tell you that you can call him Techno?" Tommy pinched the bridge of his nose in a playful and joking show of disappointment.

"Oh right, yeah. Sorry-"

"And here you go again with the apologizing. Oh Tubbo, Tubbo, Tubbo, Tubbo.... you never change, do you?" Tommy continued with his teasing.

As Tubbo was panicking over clearing up his mistake, Techno simply rolled his eyes at their stupid but somewhat humouring antics. A small crack of a smile appeared on his face for a second before asking, "So Tommy... care to explain what you're doing outside the castle? Shouldn't you and Tubbo be training with your swords right about now? Or... be asleep. How long have you been waiting?"

"Around dawn pretty sure. Tommy saw you sneaking out during our pretend swordfight-- oof!" Tubbo was hit by the elbow

"Shush shush shush sh! We don't talk about that, Tubbo."

Tommy turned away from Tubbo to face his brother. "And also... you mean with those dumb wooden swords? They can't hurt a thing! That's why I made the executive decision to instead use this--" Tommy pulled out an iron sword. "--on the battlefield!...Oh, stolen from our father, by the way."

Techno sighed and internally facepalmed before he grabbed his brother's wrist and turned for the building exit. Since he was pulling Tommy behind him, Tubbo quickly ran after to follow. "How'd you even get into our portal gateroom? The guards wouldn't have let you in unless you were eighteen which isn't for another two years."

"Oh that was me. I learned how to forge Wilbur's handwriting and made a note saying he allowed us. Did you know--"

"Yes, yes, yes, yes we know, Tubbo. Shut up about Wilbur's stupid handwriting--" Tommy shut down as he was struggling to pull against his older brother's grasp.

"What was even your plan waiting at the portal?" Techno continued interrogating as they reached the stairs. He was careful as he walked down to make sure his pull didn't accidentally make Tommy trip over. "Beg me to take you through after I get out?"

"Well, I was originally planning on just rushing through the portal but Tubbo here apparently thought that wasn't a good plan!"

"I was only warning you, Tommy! I mean, we don't even know which portal would have led to Hypixel and---"

"La la la la la, Tubbo!" Tommy blocked an ear with his free hand and mocked not being able to hear as he talked over the young noble. To some, the interactions of the two were quite odd for best friends but the three knew that that was just how Tommy showed affection to any of their friends. Still, that didn't stop the people that were in line to use the portal from glancing at them and silently criticizing how the youngest prince was treating his so-called best friend.

Speaking of people in line, they were finally at the bottom of the stairs where there was a long qeue of people waiting for their turn to use the portal. It was morning so they were probably there to go to their jobs rather than going for any minigames.

How it worked was basically each one had to present a sort of license for the guard to give them a number, confirm their travel and let them through. Also people who were confirmed to have jobs in the other kingdoms or realms were typically prioritized over others.

The people who were waiting now though seemed to have a few questions in mind. However, a quick look from the pink-haired prince prevented them from having any words leave their mouths. 

"By the way, Technobrother, have you lost your win streak yet?" Tommy curiously questioned. After all, Techno hasn't played bed wars for a year now. He just kept obsessing over planting more potatoes against a fellow prince in a distant kingdom. It was like some sort of... Potato war or something. Tommy didn't quite understand it.

"No, bedwars players are still as bad as ever."

"Anyone at least give you a good fight?"

"Doubt it. That Dream guy was the only person who's done so in years." Tubbo offhandedly mentioned. "And even he ended up losing the tournament."

Dream.

Hearing that name made Techno tighten his grip on Tommy even more. He couldn't hear Tommy's voice repeatedly telling him that his grip was starting to hurt as he thought about Dream. 

That masked... nobody! Last year, he almost gave Techno his first loss ever. Not even the other trained royals or nobles could do that. But Dream wasn't even a son of some low-standing baron but a commoner! Look, as much as he wanted a challenge, it would've been humiliating if he'd defeated him during his first time at the tournament!

"Uh Techno?" Tubbo tried to put Techno out of his train of thought.

He definitely couldn't handle the massive crowd of people all whispering and gossiping about it if he lost. Hell, he won but people were still talking about him as if he 'disappointed' them or something!

"Techno...?"

That just made him remember how he really needed to win this year's with a clear victory. He was spending half his time these past months farming potatoes but the other half was nonstop training. Not only that, hoeing the land repeatedly for hours straight did give him some better arm strength and if he could endure the exhaustion from farming during the really hot summer days then he could endure anyth--

"Techno!" That snapped Techno out of his thoughts. He looked at Tubbo who was desperately trying to help his friend free from his grab. Tommy looked like he was in actual pain (he definitely was) so he quickly let go. His wrist was still red so he immediately started trying to blow on it trying to ease the pain as Tubbo tried to grab some cream to help it heal a bit better.

"Oh... ehem, sorry about that." Techno awkwardly said, turning away from his internally crying little brother and his friend.

As he turned, he quickly found the horse he used to get here, Floofy (because he already named his dog Floof. He's real creative). Floofy could carry two at most so he had to quickly rent an extra one from a local stable. It was definitely a bit slower but he could make do of it.

Techno let Tommy and Tubbo ride Floofy. Of course, Tubbo was in front because Tommy was still tending his wrist. Techno, on the other hand, rode the one he got from the stable. The three quickly took off to return to the castle.


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile, a certain extroverted blonde was out busy killing mobs. His village was built in a taiga biome surrounded by a very thick forest. The trees helped keep the mobs from dying to sunlight so it always had a zombie or two getting near the village during daytime. Hence why he was asked to come help and ease the other villagers' concerns of possibly getting attacked.

Of course, if he wasn't asked, he would've helped anyway. After all, he found that doing parkour from tree branch to tree branch as he shot arrows towards hostile mobs was actually very thrilling. Seeing the arrows penetrate deeply into their dead, moving corpses and effectively one-shotting them was quite satisfying as well.

Feeling the branch he was currently on was starting break away, the blonde quickly jumped off from the branch and towards another taller tree. He grabbed a small iron dagger and thrusted its blade into the tree's wooden trunk. It slowed down his descent, allowing him to grab an arrow and pierce its sharp end into the tree bark as well. Doing so, he was able to switch from the dagger and arrow to climb up to the tallest branch.

After a minute, he finally reached the bough of the tree. From up there, he could see the remaining mobs surrounding his small village. He found a few pretty slowly making their way from the other, complete opposite side of the village. He pulled back the bow, fully charging it as he carefully aimed at the zombies closely grouped together. With a deep breath, he shot the arrow and watched as it quickly made a beeline toward one of the zombies' head. 

Said zombie experienced its second death once the arrow pierced right through its head, coming out the other end. Despite being brainless, rotting corpses, the rest of the zombies were able to slowly turn their undead heads to find what attacked their fellow zombie. None of the zombies could even take five more steps before the blonde shot a few more arrows, killing each one instantly.

Seeing his success, the blonde let out a tiny gasp. A little chuckle came right after, slowly growing louder and louder. Despite the mask covering his face, the pure delight on his face could easily be guessed. The light chuckling eventually turned into full-blown laughter. The boy's short celebration then ended with a loud and overjoyed shout of a "YES! LET'S GOO!!". 

"Dream! Are you done over there!?" A voice with a different accent called out to the one on the tree.

The blonde, 'Dream', looked down and found one of his best friends looking up at him from below the tall tree. The brunette's blue shirt seemed to have some red stains, most definitely from killing zombies using a sword instead of a bow. The brunette continued, "You can come down now! I think we got rid of all of them!"

"Yeah, just hold on a minute!" Dream replied. He looked around for a short few seconds to decide his route on going down. 

He strapped his bow on his back as he got ready to come down. Jumping off from the branch, he got ready to grab onto a medium sized one on different tree a few feet lower. Using the branch and a combination of his upper and lower body strength, he was able to swing himself towards the direction of a shorter tree's trunk. A brief collision with the trunk allowed him to push himself from it to go downwards towards to yet another tree. He pulled his dagger out, shallowly thrusting it into the tree bark to slow down his descent. Once reaching only a dozen feet above ground, he pulled the dagger out to jump and do a quick landing in front of his friend.   
"Ta-dah!" He exclaimed in a soft, playful tone with both hands in the air.

"Pfft...! Show-off!" Was all the brunette could reply with as some light chuckling could be heard in his voice. He had an amused smile on his face as he rolled his eyes at his friend. "What were you celebrating up there?"

Hearing that, Dream's enthusiasm had risen as he explained how he shot the zombies that were all the way on the other side of the village. As the two walked, he excitedly talked about how good his aim was getting and how he finally remembered to charge the bow fully to deal the most damage. The charging was always one of the things he had trouble getting used to before so he was very delighted to share how he was definitely getting better at it. The blonde shared how he one-shotted almost every mob he saw as his friend, named George, replied with words to help humorously fuel the boy's 'big ego'. 

The two finally reached the village's entrance after a few minutes. They saw their friend Sapnap already there as well. It seemed as though he was having a very lighthearted conversation with the nice old woman who ran this village as the mayor. 

"Oh there you are!" The woman had a welcoming smile on her face when she noticed the two coming behind Sapnap. Despite the wrinkles gotten from her old age, the smile on her face was still one as lovely and bright as sunshine. "I was just giving the others their pay for helping protect the village!"

As she was trying to find the pouches of gold coins in her bag, Sapnap went beside his friends to talk about whatever he planned on spending his money on, jingling his pouch as he did so. The three joked for a bit before the mayor finally found the small purses of gold and handed them to Dream and George.

"I do hope we don't find any more zombies roaming around the shades of our village. I trust you did a good job?"

"Oh definitely! I guarantee there won't be any- ah!" Dream was interrupted by a sudden weight put on him from behind. Turning his head, he found a small child wrapping his little arms around his waist. He then heard a high pitched voice say, "Go go go go! He's distracted!". 

Facing front again, he found a group of children with varying ages running at him with one already leaping up and having an open hand stretched towards his face. Realising what they were trying to do, he quickly side stepped out of the way before the little girl could grab onto him. She bumped into the kid who had his arms around his waist earlier. The little collision sparked an argument where the girl started yelling at the boy for not "restraining him properly".

The rest of the children's attempts were relatively easy to stop. A few tried to restrain him again but he was able to easily avoid their grasps. One was able to lightly graze his mask once but other than that, they were unable to lay a finger on him. Sometimes Dream would even just tease them by pausing for a few seconds before quickly dodging once they got an inch away from his mask. Eventually getting tired out, a few started giving up resulting in the rest following.

The other three grownups just watched it quickly unfold with light chuckles and amused smiles on their faces. "Aww, you'll get him next time, kids." George half-heartedly consoled. He was pretty much ignored as the children just continued to have dejected expressions on their faces.

"Oh c'mon! We just wanna see your face!" A kid whined at Dream, a pout appearing on his chubby face as he childishly stomped his feet on the ground.

"Yeah! Pretty please, Dream?"

"This is all your fault!" The first girl who leapt at him crossed her arms together as she turned to the boy whose role was apparently to 'restrain' him. The boy just shot her a dirty look in return.

"Why don't you want us to see your face anyway?" Another kid asked.

"No reason, really." Dream replied as he adjusted his mask. "You did okay this time. I actually didn't see you coming."

"We all agreed to not try anything for a month to let your guard down." One explained.

"It would've worked if *someone* here didn't fail at his one job!" The same girl continued to blame.

"Would you drop that already!?" 

The two kids started to bicker again. The rest of the little kids also started picking sides trying to determine whose fault it was, some argued over who did the best and should be the leader next time while the older kids tried to break up the arguments. Meanwhile, the 'Dream Team' and the mayor just lightheartedly shook their heads at their antics.

"Well, you kids better get going now. I believe morning classes start in a few minutes." The mayor reminded. "I'll be calling your parents if you're late."

Unable to tell that it was simply an empty threat by the mayor, the kids stopped bickering. Most started to run back to the old school building after saying goodbye to Dream and the others while a few stayed to ask something, "You're teaching us how to do those jump-jump thingies later, alright?" 

"You mean parkour?" The children collectively nodded. "Then yeah, sure! You guys can meet me here after school." Hearing his answer, the children briefly celebrated before running off with gleeful looks on their faces.

Watching them finally leave, the mayor sighed and gave Dream a tired smile."I better get going. It's still so early but I still have many other businesses to attend to." The woman lightly giggled. "I'll see you boys later."

"Yeah. Bye, Ms. Craft!" 

"Goodbye!"

"It was nice talking to ya!" The three waved her a goodbye as the woman walked away. With only the three of them left, they headed back towards their shared home. On their way, the three talked about random topics before something of interest had apparently caught Dream's eye.

On the wooden threshold of their medium sized house was a tiny chest. There normally wasn't a chest there, leading Dream to conclude that it was most likely what he thought it was.

"You ordered something?" George asked when he also saw the chest as they neared their home. The blonde was already making a beeline towards it but still replied with a quick, "Mhm!"

He hastily opened the small chest with great enthusiasm. When he looked inside, the happy grin on his face, still covered by a mask, grew even wider. He took the object out as his friends were approaching to see what the blonde was so excited about. When he showed off the circular piece to them, all they could do was stare blankly with a confused look before ultimately burting into hearty laughs.

"God, I should have known that *that* would be what's inside!" George was able to say through his side-splitting cackle.

Sapnap was no different, wiping an invisible tear from his face. His pointed finger at the blonde obviously being one of playful mockery. "You're such a fucking fanboy I swear!"

In Dream's hands was an embroidery hoop with a design of a simple mini pig head wearing a cute crown. A little number one was stitched to the corner as well.

You see, ever since the prince had made his mark as one of the best fighters in the world, he was able to attain a bit of popularity among the general public. Aside from being a good fighter, he was also a prince of a wealthy kingdom, perfect for ladies to swoon and fantasize over.

Of course, while many could have made paintings and stitch clothing designs based off his face, it would have been seen as great disrespect of royalty. And so, the people had collectively agreed that a pig with a crown would be used to represent him instead. It was a mystery how no one ever saw comparing the prince to a pig was disrespect and it was one mystery that will forever go unanswered.

"I swear you're exactly like one of those girls over there!" George pointed to a group of ladies a medium distance behind him. The girls were excitedly whispering about something and one could easily guess what based off their pig-themed clothing. "Do you fantasize about you and him getting together too or something?"

"Ew, what? Of course not!" Dream defended as he picked the small chest up, just in case they'd ever need to reuse it. "I just think he's a good fighter!"

"That's what they all say. I still think the guy's heavily overrated."

"Oh shut up, Sapnap! The prince could easily kick your ass and you wouldn't even see it coming!"

"Honestly, I thought something was off when you didn't start mentioning the pig every five minutes earlier!" 

"Hey George, do you think he writes uh, that-- whatever you call em, uh... fan-stories...? Like, just him and the pig?"

"Definitely! They probably have some line going "Oh my prince charming, Techno!" or something!" George laughed as he dramatically acted it out. Sapnap went along, continuing off from the line George made.

Dream just rolled his eyed under his mask at the two teasing him. He thought they'd probably continue so for a while and decided to leave them, entering the house first.

He didn't spend too much time in the living room on the bottom floor and immediately went upstairs to his room. He closed his door and walked up to his little bedside table. He placed the embroidered object on it, leaning it against the wall as he sat down the bed.

While George and Sapnap were definitely overexaggeratimg by teasing him about writing petty romances, it was definitely correct to say that he was at least a bit of a fan. Hell, the only reason he even joined the tournament yesteryear was to get the chance of talking to the prince.

Thinking back on it, the blonde started to cringe once he remembered exactly how he went about interracting with the royal. Despite losing, he still tried to have a bit of small talk with the prince. He kept nervously stuttering out, "H-hey uh... Did I surprise you at all? Did- Did you think I was- were you surprised?"

Beads of sweat started dropping from his forehead as he remembered the blank and somewhat confused-looking stare the prince gave him. The pinkette said nothing and turned to take a seat far away from him as they waited for the final announcement of the tournament's winner. Meanwhile, the other royals and nobles in the waiting lounge just stared at him in what felt like silent judgement. The awkward quietness got to him as he quickly returned to his own seat to forget what just occured.

The memory made Dream bang his forehead on the hard table. God was he embarrassed! His cheeks turned red at the thought and he internally cursed at himself for just being so frickin' awkward! He was usually pretty good at handling himself around peope so why was *that* the first impression he gave his idol?! 

After a few minutes of lying his head into his folded arms, the blonde eventually turned his head up again. With a few more consecutive slaps to the cheeks, he tried to forget the memory again.

'I should just focus on the tournament this year!' He reassured himself. He'll train so hard these three months leading up to the date. Maybe it'll even pay off and he could possibly beat *the* prince Technoblade? Would that impress him? The thought made him feel slightly giddy.

With a clear imagination of how that scene could possibly play out, the blonde was yet again motivated. Getting up from his bed, he quickly made his way to head downstairs to start his training as soon as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/n) I kinda made Dream a cinammon roll and fanboy for Techno (And Techno only). Not sure if I'll be regretting this decision o_o 
> 
> sorry for not having them interact yet. im kinda just trying to show their characters and what they mean to each other at the moment. this book could possibly turn into a slow burn (i didn't map out the length, whoops)
> 
> Also, not to be desperate or anything, but I'd really love to read more comments. they make me feel like im actually good at something :>


	3. Author's Note

Hello! So sorry for not updating for a long time then kinda just hitting the whole story with this note. I see how it may be pretty annoying to see stories get updated and seeing that it's not actually a chapter. But this is a pretty important matter.

So, Techno has recently said that he's uncomfy with shipping. I believe a donator asked him and he answered that "If you're shipping me with other creators then that's kinda cringe." so it's not *just * about the comment on the reddit post about skepnoblade anymore.

I was under the impression that he kinda just didn't care before this but now it's pretty clear that he seems to not be too keen on it. Even if he most likely won't see this fic, I'd honestly feel pretty guilty with continuing it on a public platform behind his back.

So with that, it's most likely that I will discontinue this story. The first two chapters will be left up on ao3 but there probably won't be a new chapter any time soon.

I'm very thankful for the kudos and nice comments that this story has gotten. I'm sorry for anyone who wanted to see a chapter 3 but this may be the end. I guess you can imagine whatever you want to happen after the events of chapter 2, I can't control that, but I personally won't be continuing to write about dreamnoblade on here.

Thank you very much for your time and for reading Love in Hate


	4. Author's Note 2

Hello, it's me again.

Now, I've been browsing Ao3 and I see that people are still posting Dreamnoblade fics and I see that some people interpret Techno calling shipping "cringe" as just simply that, "cringe" instead of him being uncomfy. I can sorta see where that viewpoint comes from and a few people have made points about how fanfics are tagged for a reason, to avoid people who don't like specific things from viewing certain fics and how fanfic is for the fans, not the creator, so as long as you do not share or advertise or shove your fic into creators' faces then it should be fine(?)

I discontinued this book in a sudden fit of panic the moment I heard "cringe" from Techno but right now, I'm currently considering about how exactly I would interpret what Techno said and what I should do with that bit of info on his opinion of shipping. 

I kinda wanna continue this fic but I'd also like to hear more opinions about if I'm in the wrong here if I continue writing dreamnoblade fics knowing Techno finds it cringe. Please share your thoughts in the comments.

And, in the event I don't end up making more dreamnoblade fics and you still wanna see my writing (for some reason), then please look forward to future fics of DreamNotNap and Humanoid Glow Squids x Dream (My mind was on crack—) as I will most likely be posting fics like those! :)

Thanks for reading this note!


End file.
